Jungle Fever
by Sozuki
Summary: Darien and Andrew go to Africa for reserch and find a Wild Girl. Serena has never see other humans and only knows of her family,friends,and the jungle. WARNING: I TEND TO CHANGE THE STORY (But only a little)
1. Begining

Jungle Fever  
  
Date: 2/24/02  
  
Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny)  
  
Summery: Darien and his friend Andrew end up going to Africa for a research expedition to find more information on the Jungle. But what happens if Darien sees a Wild Girl named Serena? She doesn't know anything about America just about her family, friends, and the jungle.  
  
E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
*~*Jungle Fever*~*  
  
Screams of humans and gun shots could be heard threw out the jungle. Fallowed by a roar of a leopard. Than only a solitary cry could be heard…the cry of a baby. Hours later the cry was finally discovered by a gorilla. The Gorilla did not tell the other members of her clan but came every night to feed the baby…Once the baby was old enough to walk she started following the Gorilla. The Gorilla decided it was time to tell the others about the baby that was no longer a baby but a toddler. And as she soon discovered the toddler was a girl. She had blond hair that ran down to her mid back by the age of 3. After the Gorilla told her husband about the toddler and asked if she could keep it, the father disagreed but he took one look into the toddlers incessant crystal blue eye's and said he'd think about it. After a wile he decided that she could stay, and they all named her…Serena.  
  
And so our story begins…  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
OK! That's it for the beginning! LoL aren't I evil? Well…actually if you think about it it's not really a cliffhanger but ::shrugs:: Oh Well.  
  
INPORTAINT: I got this idea from watching the movie 'Tarzan' again and I thought it would be interesting to type something like it although it being WAY different…well…except for the monkey part and so forth and so forth…Remember- REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU BETTER!  
  
I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!  
  
Well maybe not…  
  
BUT I CAN FIND OUT! 


	2. The First Meeting

Jungle Fever  
  
Date: 3/17/02  
  
Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny)  
  
E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
*~*Jungle Fever*~*  
  
Serena sat with her Gorilla friend, Taboo. They where best friends since Serena came to the clan. Serena was now 6 years old and going on 7, her hair was now past her butt but she somehow managed to keep it brushed. (A.N. Mmmm…..) Her Crystal blue eye's innocent as can be. Than a yellow striped snake slivers by and Serena picks it up.  
  
"And what's this?" She asked.  
  
"Oh that?" Taboo asked as she also examined it. "That's a Striped Bronzeback, it's harmless."  
  
"Oh, than what's this?" Serena asked about to pick up a Dying Poison Arrow Frog.  
  
"Don't Touch That!" Taboo yelled. Serena retracted her arm and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because it's poisonous! You could dye if you touch it."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's a Dying poison arrow frog, their skin seeps poison for defense."  
  
"Oh…ok."  
  
As Taboo was teaching Serena more about the Jungle, 3 people where camping not far away…  
  
*~*Not Far Away*~*  
  
"Darien, could you please hand me the bug spray? I've got bug bites EVERYWHERE!" Darien's mother, Debra, exclaimed. "Oh leave the poor boy alone Deb, he's only 9 and probably doesn't know where it is anyway." Ron, Darien's father, said with a tone of 'Leave the boy alone'. Darien on the other hand was sitting in a hammock reading a book. He had midnight black hair, which he got from his father, and the most amazing shade of blue eye's you could ever see, which he got from his mother. His mother was a shorter 32yr. She had the amazing shade of blue eye's and ruby red hair that came mid-back. She loved to read and play games. She was a well-known scientist, because of her discoveries of mummy tomes and jungle facts. She has been almost everywhere in the world except for Africa. His father was a tall 35yr. and had chocolate (A.N. mmmm…..Chocolate…..) brown eye's and midnight black hair. He loved to read, play chess, and was also a well- known scientist for other discoveries like 'whys'. (A.N. if you don't get that sorry!) Darien got up, "Im going to explore the jungle a little more." And before his parents could say anything, "Don't worry! I got bug repellent on and I won't wonder far."  
  
"Ok, if I catch you more than 1 mile away I'll sick…" Ron looks around, than spots a ladybug. "That on you!" He goes and picks it up. Darien laughs, his father always had a good sense of humor. "Oh, alright, be back before the sun goes down." And he was off. Darien started walking threw the Jungle and he heard something. (A.N. OK! Im going to make it so Humans can understand Animals…well most of them at lease. If you have a problem, call my mummy…::Laughs nervously:: Actually don't…she'll get mad at me ;_;) He stopped right in his tracks and listened.  
  
"No, no, no! Not all frogs are poisonous!" A monkey yelled.  
  
"But…the Dying arrow one was. Why isn't this one?" A little girl, younger than him asked. 'What?' Darien thought, 'Why is there a girl here? Aren't they all afraid of bugs and getting their nails dirty?' Than he started to creep in closer to have a good look. He crept in close enough to were he could see her and gasped, luckily they didn't hear. The girl he saw was beautiful! Her long blonde hair was glinting in the sunlight and her crystal blue eyes sparkled and her smile seemed to brighten up the area around her. She laughed at her own confusion.  
  
"Ok Taboo, I get it. I'll just look it up in one of old pa's book's." (A.N. Old pa is what she's going to call her father that got killed…the human one…yeah that's who im talking about…ok…I'll stop now.) Suddenly she stopped laughing and turned her head in Darien's direction. Darien gasped, he hadn't expected her to look that much more breathtaking. Taboo, so what she called the monkey, also looked her way. The girl stands up and walks over to him, he than notices what she's wearing. (A.N. You know what Jane wears at the end of Tarzan? Well if you don't I'll try to explain what she's wearing.) She was wearing a piece of cloth around her waist that was somehow secured and another piece of cloth around her upper part of her body. It was like a Tube shirt with ties in the back. (Gorillas have opposable thumbs ya know…at least I think…) It went under her arms but about 1in. about the ribs, which looked like it had elastic keeping it there. (A.N. She has Elastic ok?!) The girl than squats in front of Darien and looks in straight in the eyes. 'Ok,' Darien thinks, 'She different.' Serena tilt's her head to the side.  
  
"Taboo…what is this creature? I've never seen it before." The girls sweet voice rang threw Darien's head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked, quite confused that she's never seen anything like him before. Serena jumps back, still squatting. She blinks a few times. "Taboo! It can talk!"  
  
"Quick, let's get out of here!" Taboo yells and Runs away. "Come on Serena!" Serena, startled, also starts to run away, but looks back a few times before he was out of site. Darien just sat there dumb founded.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AREN'T I EVIL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ok so maybe im not but ::Shrugs:: Oh, well. E-Mail Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(MoonPrincess148@aol.com)  
  
Review is your friend! You LOVE to Review!  
  
-Kris (Serena's Bunny) 


	3. Trip back home

Jungle Fever  
  
Date: 4/7/02  
  
Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny)  
  
E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
~*~  
  
After Darien got back to camp, he didn't tell his parents about the strange girl. Everyday after that he would go back into the jungle and look for that girl but she was never there. But he would always remember what 'Taboo' called the girl…Serena. Then he got bad news from his parents that they were going back to America in 2 more days. He would never have another chance to see her again! So for the last time he trekked out into the jungle, unaware of a Jungle girl watching. But Darien never saw her. He left a little necklace on the ground where their stuff used to be and went back to America. The necklace had black string and had a little plastic life-like cat on it. (But small…you get what im saying?…if you don't…don't ask me…) On the plane he drew a picture of her the best way he could. He was a VERY good drawer and drew her almost perfectly. But when he got back to America his parents where struck sick by some fever. It so happens his parents; Ron and Debra had Yellow Fever and sadly passed away. So Darien went to an orphanage and made a friend named Andrew. They became quick friends. But Darien never told anybody about the Jungle Girl, Serena. She was his memory of the Jungle he would NEVER forget.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
Love at a Young Age! Oh, How Sweat! OK, OK! Really Short I know! But e-mail me! Im already working on the Next chapter! Oh what the heck! I'll have BOTH these chapters out on the same day! But still REVIEW!!!!! Review is your BEST friend! And E-MAIL ME!!!!!!  
  
Moonprincess148@aol.com  
  
I'll be waiting…  
  
OK, im tired of waiting!  
  
Review NOW!!!!!!  
  
…Please?  
  
…Pretty please?  
  
…Pretty please with sugar on top  
  
… and a Cute guy in the middle?  
  
…With a cherry?  
  
…I love wipe cream!  
  
…OK! THAT'S IT WITH MY MINDLESS BLABLE!  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
  
…Please? 


	4. 8 years later

Jungle Fever  
  
Date: 4/7/02  
  
Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny)  
  
E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
QUICK AURTHERS NOTE: HEY! Guess what I learned from the TV show 'The Weakest Link'? (Im not sure if you have it or not but…anyway) I learned that the 'E' in E-mail stands for Electronic, which makes the whole thing Electronic Mail! …Ok im done…  
  
P.S. IM CHANGING THE SUMMERY!!!! Darien and Andrew are just going to Africa for FUN…and learning of course. Heehee.  
  
*~8 years later~*  
  
(Note: Serena is 14 and Darien is…::Pauses and Counts on her fingers:: 18, so is Andrew!)  
  
~*~  
  
In the Jungle…  
  
Serena was sitting on a chair reading one of her father's books. It was a story book that she loved very much, her mother (the gorilla, I'll just name her, Conga. Ok, Ok weird name for her but I can't think of any right know anyway) used to read it her. The story was called, 'Wolf Tower'. (A.N. I LOVE THAT BOOK!!!!!!!) There was also a sequel to it called, 'Wolf Star'. (A.N. Love that one to!!!) Serena was still wearing her cloths she wore when she met Darien (But of course bigger); the only difference was she was wearing the necklace He left behind. The black stringed with a plastic cat pendant. She treasured and protected it. She believed that if the necklace was with her…so was he. She also drew a picture of him. That's what she called him. Was him. She drew him on a piece of paper she found in the tree house and made a bag out of cloth as well. She carried it with her everywhere. She carried her picture, rocks, arrowheads, knife, and more. She shut 'Wolf Tower', set it down, stood up and stretched. She had a body any woman would want…only if she new that maybe she would treat it better. She always played in the mud, swung from vines, played with the wild cats (which got her scratches), and MUCH more. She swam, hunted, played, and stayed in one piece. Anyways back to he body, she had perfect everything basically…ok that's all I had to say. OH and one more thing…HER HAIR SOMEHOW STILL WAS BRUSHED AND NEVER GOT TANGLED!!! (I ENVY HER!!!) She walked over to the door and took one last look before she walked out. She grabbed a vine and swung away.  
  
~*~  
  
In America…  
  
Darien was sitting in the Crown Arcade waiting for Andrew. 'Why dose he always take so long!' he thought. He had kept the picture of Serena he drew and put it in a picture frame. Which at this exact moment was on the table next to his bed. Andrew came and sat across from Darien. (A.N. I do not need to describe Andrew; you all know what he looks like.)  
  
"Hey bud what's up?" Andrew asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you but know that your hear, guess what." Darien said calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I just thought that since it's summer vacation and we don't have anything to do…" Darien began  
  
"Oh! Speak for yourself Mr.!"  
  
"Well I am speaking and you won't be in my next sentence if you don't shut- up." Darien grinned.  
  
"Ok, Ok, continue." Andrew sighed.  
  
"I got us tickets for us BOTH to go to Africa!"  
  
"Really?! That's Awesome!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"But…Why Africa? Isn't that where your parents got Yellow fever?" Andrew thought thinking he wanted to go because his parents where there.  
  
"Africa because I've got a secret that I'll tell you on the plane! It has NOTHING to do with Yellow Fever or my parents." Darien said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well…Ok! When do we leave?" Andrew asked excitedly.  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, on the plane, sitting in their seats…  
  
"Ok, so spill! Why do you want to go to Africa?" Andrew asked. Darien hardly never spoke of Africa but when they were at school Studying Africa, he eye's always got cloudy and he spaced out a lot. And for the project they had to do, he did a report on Gorillas. Andrew had NO idea what was going on in his friends little brain. They had packed guns, knifes and other weapons in a trunk to protect themselves from any dangerous animals.  
  
"Well, technically Central Africa but anyways, When I was 9 I was in the jungle with my parents before they got yellow fever."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Im getting there. Anyways, when I was there I started exploring the jungle and found a girl!"  
  
"Oh! So this is why you want to go to Africa, hoping to see the girl you saw?" Andrew said. He couldn't believe it! Darien, the UNCATCHABLE Darien, was going ALL the way to Africa to see a girl he saw only ONCE!  
  
"Well basically yeah, but she was a WILD girl! A Jungle girl! Born and raised in the jungle!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I even drew a picture of her when I was on the plane back to America." Darien said holding his suitcase, one of many but the only one he brought to sit with him, to his chest.  
  
"Really? Can is see it?" Andrew, knowing what a good drawer he was and is, knew it would be good.  
  
"Sure, hold on." Darien started digging threw his suitcase. To Andrew he took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Andrew. Andrew unfolded the many-timed folded paper and gasped. It was one of the best pictures Andrew's seen him draw. The girl was in a squatting position and had her head tilted. She had long hair and she wore cloths. (A.N. Sorry but I have NO idea what there called and Loincloths. That just makes me think of the one Tarzan wears. Not Jane but Tarzan. No top for Tarzan.)  
  
"Oh my god, dude…who is she?" Andrew asked still gaping wide-eyed at the picture. Andrew flipped it over and read the name: Serena at the same time Darien said it.  
  
"So this is the girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She's beautiful." Andrew said handing Darien the paper.  
  
"She's more beautiful in person, or at least from what I remember. I have many more drawings of her in my Social Studies notebook from 8th grade. It was kind of funny. When we had to hand our notebooks in for note checks, Mr. L would get so pissed. Especially when we where studying Africa," Darien laughed a little than continued. "I had all most my hole notebook full of her. He finally gave me a blank notebook to draw her in separately." Both Andrew and Darien laughed at this one. After a few hours of non-stop chatting they fell asleep. It took them (IM GUESSING HERE!) 18 hours to get to central Africa. And all that leaves is the Unsuspecting Jungle Girl Serena.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
OK! That one was longer! Yes! Review or NO Chapter 5! I want at least 5 reviews! The 5th chapter for 5 reviews! That sounds like a deal! E-Mail me!!!  
  
MoonPrincess148@aol.com  
  
-Kris 


	5. They Arive

Jungle Fever  
  
Date: 4/7/02  
  
Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny)  
  
E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
~*~  
  
Serena was swinging threw the Vines. 'I was SO bored!' She thought. So she decided to go see her friend Moko. Moko was a Jaguar Serena made friends it's mother when it was a cub. Serena crept in the tall grass and waited for Moko to come out. Thanks to Serena's all time Luck, Moko came out and stretched. Serena pounced on Moko and they both went rolling in the mud, laughing. (Having fun and getting dirty all at the same time…I envy her!) Soon they stopped and Moko started to clean herself.  
  
"Jeez Serena, you've gotten stronger since last time I think."  
  
"I have not Moko, the last time we did it yesterday to." Serena said wisely.  
  
"Whatever." Moko said and continued cleaning.  
  
"Look, I got to go Moko, I'll see you later." Serena said.  
  
"OK Serena, see you soon." And they parted. Clean Moko in her cave and Dirty Serena back to the vines. Serena swung until she heard something and she stopped on a branch and listened.  
  
~*~  
  
Darien and Andrew where trekking threw the jungle. Andrew, said it was for protection, was holding a gun. And Darien, well he was just caring a map.  
  
"Come on Andrew! Put the gun away." Darien said.  
  
"But you don't know what could be out there!" Andrew yelled in his defense. That just made Darien sigh in defeat.  
  
"All right. But don't shoot anything."  
  
"Yay!" Andrew yelled. Than they heard something, it came from above them. They both paused and looked up. Andrew had his gun pointed up and Darien just stood there. Than on the tree by them they heard something. They both turned around and Andrew shot and Darien gasped.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!!!! What did he shoot? What do you think? I know what your thinking…but it might be wrong…only I know. I know it's short but all the chapters are short!!! I'll tell you what…I'll get the next chapter out by 4/10/02 which is in 2 DAYS! And I'll try that is TRY to make it longer…ok? Good. Now REVIEW!!!!! Review!!! Review or no Chapter 6th Chapter in 2 days!!!  
  
-Kris 


	6. Darien?!

Jungle Fever Date: 8/4/02 Author: Kris (Serena's Bunny) E-mail: MoonPrincess148@aol.com (E-Mail Me!)  
  
~*~ Serena woke up; she was lying on a small cot. (I have NO idea how you write that, lol.) She was in a fairly large tent and she wondered what happened as she tried to sit up but yelped as a wave of pain hit her full force. She collapsed on the bed gripping her side tightly. Still in pain she looks around and tries to remember what happened. All she remembered was hearing a noise and checking it out. Than she remembered those two men. Well, she only got a glimpse because the branches her in her way so she had to move them and than all she saw was black. 'I wonder if this pain is what caused me to black out.' She thought. After figuring out what happened she took in her surroundings. Than she realized something that she should of realized before. It was nighttime and she could hear the frogs in a nearby swamp croaking. She tried to get up again, another wave of pain shot through her but she didn't give. She clutched her side and stood up. A little wobbly she started toward the tent door. She leaned a little on the tent wall for support until she reached the door. She was about to open it when she saw a figure from outside coming towards the tent. She froze. What was she going to do? The figure unzipped the door and Serena bolted out, grinding her teeth as she went. She didn't make it far though because since she had to use both hands to swing on vines, (though she's been practicing with one.) she couldn't run as fast because of the wound from god knows where. She tried to climb up one of the trees but fell on her butt. (Figures, lol) She tried to get up but was helped up by the figure. She spun around, eye's wide, and she took out her dagger from her pouch and pointed it at the shadow. "Hey! Careful with that!" the shadow yelled. Once Serena got a better look at the shadow, since he was bathed in moonlight she could see he had Dark hair, bright blue eye's and was quit tall. Serena turned and ran further into the jungle running as fast as she could. Which to say the least.Darien was faster. Serena this time made it to a branch on a tree and watched the figure try to climb up. Serena stifled a giggle at how funny he looked even though it was a Serous matter it was still a funny picture. "Get down here! You could get hurt more if you don't corporate with me here!" "I don't think so," Serena said, " I like it up here thank you very much, and who the hell are you! How dare you do something to me that hurts than keep me captive!" Serena bellowed back. But to Darien, that was a voice of an angel, but not the words. "Just get down here! Don't make me come up there!" Serena laughed and almost fell off the branch. "YOU get ME?! Ha! I've seen you try to climb already and you suck!" "Oh well pardon me, Serena! I haven't had about 14 years of practice!" Serena was quiet for a minute. Than In a quit voice she said, "How.how did you know my name?" Serena now scared tried to jump for a vine. She grabbed it but since she only had one hand she started slipping. She fell and Darien caught her. She started screaming and kicking trying to break free. And poor Darien was in pain the whole time. (lol) "Im Darien." Said the man who she had NO idea who the hell was in the first place. Serena was shocked to say the least. So shocked that she stopped struggling and stared at him wide-eyed for a few minutes. Darien on the other hand was taking in the beauty before him. Her long blonde hair was flowing down to just above her knees and her Crystal blue eyes; she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Serena put a hand over the necklace. And continued to stare at him. "You.your Darien?"  
  
~*~*~ Mwahahaha!!!! Ok I know it's WAY, WAY Past 2 days. IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!!!!! Please Review and I will get the next chapter out sooner! Flames are Not welcomed but if you have to.go right on a head. ^_____________^ 


End file.
